1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic voting, counting, and examination system, and more particularly, to an electronic voting, counting, and examination system which employs an electoral register identification system shared on network, an electronic voting system managed online or offline, an electronic counting system counting votes online or offline in real time, and an electronic examination system examining votes by safely keeping vote recording paper as a cartridge, thereby effectively coping with hacking outside or error occurrence such that the system can be stably operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in the election of the President or the Member of the National Assembly, a voter goes to a polling place, selects a candidate in a ballot paper, and puts the ballot paper into a ballot box. The ballots are counted and the total of the ballots are computed by hand. Accordingly, there are a lot of time and effort used, and an error may occur in the counting and computing.
An electronic voting apparatus and electronic voting system are provided in order to solve the problem of the voting and counting by hand and rapidly and accurately manage voting and totalization by applying high-tech information technology in election field to accelerate the efficiency of the voting management.
For example, an electronic voting system disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0133954 is described as following.
That is, one or a plurality of voting terminal apparatus are installed at each polling place. Data of the number of votes obtained of each candidate accumulated in a buffer counting the number of votes obtained of each election terminal apparatus is wired or wirelessly transmitted to a terminal control apparatus via a communication interface. The terminal control apparatus is installed, for example, for each area. The terminal control apparatus receives data of the number of votes obtained, which is accumulated in each election terminal apparatus and computes the total of the number of votes obtained for each candidate. Also, data of the number of votes obtained totalized by the terminal control apparatus is wired or wirelessly transmitted to a main computer. The main computer totalizes the data of the number of votes obtained, which is transmitted from the terminal control apparatus or election terminal apparatus.
For another example of prior art related to an electronic voting system, an electronic voting system is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 407076.
In the prior art, an electronic voting controller having data and application programs required for operating the system, built-in and an electronic voting system including an electronic voting apparatus connected to the electronic voting controller via cable are included. In this case, the electronic voting controller and electronic voting apparatus embody a network in thin-client environment, and windows based terminal (WBT) technology is employed in the electronic voting apparatus. Therefore, convenience of usage of voters is increased, centralized network management is possible, and system construction cost is minimized.
However, since the electronic voting system according to the prior art, whose entire components are connected via network, when a backing is attempted outside or an operation error occurs, the system administration is going to suffer.